The present invention relates to a transporting device with wheels which are arranged on a frame and with an electric-motor driven stair climbing device.
Such a transporting device with a stair climbing device is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 196 14 319.5 and has a particularly compact construction. The stair climbing device of this known transporting device has a support for supporting rollers which perform the required lifting and horizontal stepping movement of the device. The horizontal movement is however relatively great and thereby high load changes on the handles of a transporting device, which is formed for example as a sack cart, are exerted.